2wojnaswiatowafandomcom-20200214-history
Cichociemni
Sytuacja w okupowanym Kraju rodziła zapotrzebowanie na spadochroniarzy w określonych specjalnościach, w jakich należało ich przeszkolić przed oddaniem skoku. Ze względu na specjalność, w jakiej zostali przeszkoleni, można wyodrębnić 3 grupy skoczków. Oto one: *Najliczniejsza grupa skoczków, przeznaczonych do zadań bieżących. Znaleźli się tu specjaliści wywiadu, dywersji, łączności oraz oficerowie sztabowi. Wśród nich tak rzadkie specjalności jak dywersja techniczna, wywiad morski, mikrofotografia, "czarna propaganda", czy fałszerstwo dokumentów. *Skoczkowie, którzy mieli odegrać istotną rolę w przygotowaniach do powstania powszechnego oraz w odtwarzaniu Sił Zbrojnych w Kraju. Byli to, więc lotnicy, instruktorzy oraz oficerowie sztabowi, łączności i broni pancernej, dowódcy, a nawet lekarze. *Ostatnią grupę stanowią kurierzy i emisariusze polityczni Ministerstwa Spraw Wewnętrznych do Delegatury Rządu. Część z nich znalazła przydziały w konspiracji wojskowej, Ak, lub BCh. Emisariusze i kurierzy wojskowi ze Sztabu NW do KG ZWZ-AK, wyznaczani byli z dowódców ekip spadochronowych. Po załatwieniu swoich misji szli na przydzielone im odcinki pracy. Komenda Główna, w zależności od planów operacyjnych, podejmowanych zadań bądź ubytków w kadrze, zgłaszała depeszami zapotrzebowanie na cichociemnych. W skutek depesz na konkretne szkolenia przydziały dostawali odpowiedni skoczkowie. Do Kraju kierowani byli ludzie o wysokim poziomie moralnym oraz wykazujący spore umiejętności w wyznaczonych specjalnościach. Oprócz tego musieli posiąść zasób wiedzy, pozwalający swobodnie poruszać się w warunkach konspiracyjnych, z którymi, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami, nie zetknęli się jeszcze nigdy. Jednym słowem należało ich starannie wyselekcjonować, a następnie przeszkolić. Początkowo selekcja kandydatów nie była prowadzona. Rekrutacja odbywała się na zasadzie indywidualnego, ochotniczego zgłoszenia. To wystarczało. Jednak pojawiła się obawa, że oprócz ludzi o wysokim morale wśród skoczków mogą się znaleźć ludzie lecący do Kraju tylko, dlatego że są niezadowoleni z miejscowych warunków, czy poszukiwacze przygód lub z jeszcze innych przyczyn. Dlatego też dość szybko zdecydowano się zmienić kryteria przyjęcia kandydatów. Utrzymano zasadę ochotniczego werbunku, jednak stosowano surowe kryteria oceny cech moralnych zgłaszających się oraz ich predyspozycji psychicznych i fizycznych. Kolejna selekcja następowała w okresie szkolenia i była niezwykle ostra. Pełny cykl szkoleniowy ukończył jedynie co czwarty kandydat. Spadochroniarska komórka ppłk. Heinricha zaproponowała by kierowanie do pracy w Kraju odbywało się na zasadzie rozkazu. Ostro sprzeciwił się temu szef Sztabu NW gen. Klimecki, który stanął na stanowisku, że jest to wyjątkowo "ciężki" odcinek służby, więc przełożony do niej się niezgłaszający nie ma moralnego prawa jej nakazywać. Nadal pozostawano przy zaciągu ochotniczym. Wystąpiły również opory części dowódców jednostek, którzy z oczywistych powodów nie chcieli się pozbywać najwartościowszych podkomendnych. Epizod ten zakończył się wydanym w 1942 r. rozkazie do dowódcy 1. Korpusu: "Wiem, że w dobrze zrozumianym interesie swych oddziałów dowódcy niechętnie godzą się na odstępowanie swych oficerów, tym niemniej powinni oni zrozumieć, że potrzeby Kraju pod tym, jak i pod innymi względem powinny stać na pierwszym miejscu." W pierwszych miesiącach 1941 r. Oddział VI werbował masowo. Stopniowo objęto nim wszystkie rodzaje broni i jednostki WP w Wielkiej Brytanii, na Bliskim Wschodzie oraz w Afryce. Akcja werbunkowa przebiegała w sposób podany poniżej. Oficerowie Oddziału VI wyjeżdżali do oddziałów wojskowych i prowadzili werbunek na miejscu. Z wytypowanymi przez dowódców żołnierzami prowadzono pojedynczo rozmowy, na zasadzie tajemnicy wojskowej. Podczas rozmowy proponowano skok do Kraju. Na podjęcie decyzji kandydatowi pozostawiano czas do namysłu. Zgodę musiał wyrazić na piśmie. Następnie zasięgano opinii w Oddziale Personalnym Sztabu NW oraz w kontrwywiadzie. Ostateczny werdykt należał do Szefa Sztabu NW. Jeżeli był pozytywny kandydata wysyłano na szkolenie. Skoczków do pełnienia poszczególnych zadań werbowały oddzielne instytucje. I tak kandydatów do służby w wywiadzie krajowym werbował indywidualnie Oddział II. Zazwyczaj czynił to osobiście komendant polskiej szkoły wywiadowczej płk dypl. Stanisław Mayer. Kandydatów na radiotelegrafistów i radiomechaników przeprowadzał komendant Ośrodka Wyszkolenia Sekcji Dyspozycyjnej Sztabu NW, ppłk Wiktor Bernacki. Wydział studiów i szkolenia wojsk spadochronowych Oddziału III werbował lotników. W czasie przygotowywania do odlotu pierwszej ekipy spadochronowej, nie zostały jeszcze opracowywane żadne programy szkoleniowe. Szkoląc skoczków do zadań w Kraju zwyczajnie improwizowano. Po czterech miesiącach (w październiku) od otwarcia brytyjskiego treningowego ośrodka spadochronowego "Central Landing School" w Ringway pod Manchasterem, przyjęto do niego na szkolenie pierwszą dwunastoosobową grupę skoczków. Pierwszym kursem dywersyjnym dla Polaków uruchomionym przez SOE był kurs zaprawy dywersyjno-minerskiej, strzeleckiej i fizycznej. Kurs odbywał się w Inverlochy Castle pod Fort William w hrabstwie Inverness. Pod koniec 1940 r. do tego dzikiego i malowniczego zakątka zachodniej Szkocji skierowano na cztery tygodnie przede wszystkim oficerów z 4. BKS płk. dypl. Sosabowskiego. Część z nich nie wiedziała jeszcze, że wróci do Polski jako cichociemni. Na początku stycznia 1941 r. w Briggens pod Londynem, gdzie mieściła się stacja SOE, otwarto pierwszy polski kurs walki konspiracyjnej. Znalazło się na nim 12 oficerów, wśród nich 2 późniejsi cichociemni: Jan Piwnik oraz Franciszek Pukacki. Drugi kurs Briggens ukończyło 15 kandydatów. Programy szkoleniowe były cały czas doskonalone. Duży wpływ na wprowadzane zmiany miały nadsyłane z Polski spostrzeżenia i uwagi. Bardzo istotne były uwagi na podstawie obserwacji pracy pierwszych zrzuconych do Kraju cichociemnych. Kraj sugerował wówczas, np. rozszerzenie programu zajęć z zakresu akcji na komunikację oraz naukę wyrobu środków wybuchowych domowym sposobem. Zwrócono również uwagę na niedostateczną znajomość broni niemieckiej. Uwag różnego rodzaju było sporo. Mimo wprowadzonych poprawek, generalne zasady szkolenia pozostawały bez zmian, jak najwięcej praktyki, jak najmniej teorii. Inaczej szkolono przyszłych wywiadowców, dywersantów, oficerów sztabu. Jednak jedno było pewne wszyscy musieli przejść kurs spadochronowy i odprawowy. Program szkoleniowy podzielony był na cztery grupy kursów: *zasadnicze **Kurs zaprawy dywersyjno minerskiej, strzeleckiej i fizycznej miał podwójny cel. Po pierwsze miał wyselekcjonować fizycznie kandydatów, po drugie przygotowywał do dalszego szkolenia dywersyjnego. Kładziono tutaj szczególny nacisk na zaprawę fizyczną oraz uczono strzelania z różnych pozycji, terenoznawstwa, walki wręcz, dżu-dżitsu i posługiwania się prostymi środkami minerskimi . Kandydat, który nie ukończył kursu z powodu nabytych urazów fizyczne itp., odpadał definitywnie i wracał do poprzedniej służby. **Kurs badań psychotechnicznych, organizowany był przez Anglików i nie wiadomo, czemu został uznany za podstawowy. **Kurs spadochronowy obejmował zaprawę spadochronową i skoki. Przygotowanie do skoków mogło się odbywać w dwóch miejscach: w brytyjskim ośrodku spadochronowym w Ringway lub w ośrodku treningowym 1. SBSpad w Largo House, popularnym "Małpim Gaju". W Ringway oprócz Polaków kandydat spotykał Czechów, Węgrów, Jugosławian, Norwegów, a szkolenie trwało zaledwie tydzień. W "Małpim Gaju" szkolenie trwało od dwóch do nawet czterech tygodni. A kandydat przechodził dokładne przeszkolenie. Po przeszkoleniu kandydaci w zależności od okresu (program szkolenia w Ringway przechodził ciągłe reformy) oddawał kilka skoków w Ringway. **Kurs walki konspiracyjnej miał na celu nauczenie organizowania i prowadzenia walki małym zespołem dywersyjno-sabotażowym. Doskonalono umiejętności minerskie i strzeleckie. Uczono zasad radiotelegrafii, szyfrów i innych pomocnych w podziemiu rzeczy. Ciekawym punktem szkolenia były ćwiczenia praktyczne prowadzone w porozumieniu z władzami brytyjskimi. Kandydaci mieli zaplanować i skrycie przeprowadzić akcję na prawdziwym obiekcie, tyle, że ładunek był nieuzbrojony. Kurs trwał początkowo 3-4 tygodnie, następnie czas ten wydłużono dwukrotnie. **Kurs odprawowy miał na celu zmienienie skoczka żyjącego na wolności w konspiratora. Kursy dla cichociemnych, którzy skoczyli przed majem 1942 r. nie były właściwie kursami, polegały na przeprowadzeniu kilku wykładów i wzajemnym doszkalaniu się. Odbywały się początkowo w zakonspirowanych lokalach w Londynie. Kursy odprawowe zostały zapoczątkowane w lipcu 1942 r. w Audley End. Następnie, w związku z przeładowaniem ośrodka, przeniesiono je do STS 46 mieszczącej się w pobliskim Michley k. Newport. W 1944 r. prowadzono je także w Ostuni we Włoszech. Na trwającym od 2 do 6 tygodni kursie, skoczek układał. "legendę", czyli komplet kłamstw logicznie dopasowanych do nowej osobowości, dostawał fałszywe dokumenty, kompletował cywilne ubranie. Przez cały czas zaznajamiany był z warunkami życia w Polsce. *specjalnościowe **Polski kurs wywiadu ukrywał się pod kryptonimem Oficerskiego Kursu Doskonalenia Administracji Wojskowej. Początkowo znajdował się w Londynie, następnie przeniesiony został do Glasgow. Kurs obejmował: studium Niemiec, naukę wywiadu, fotografię, chemię do celów wywiadowczych, zajęcia "ślusarskie", naukę o broni i strzelanie, gimnastykę, zaprawę fizyczną oraz nadobowiązkowo naukę języków obcych. Kurs wywiadu trwał przeciętnie 6 miesięcy. **Lotnicy przechodzili kursy organizowane przez Inspektora Lotnictwa oraz lotniczy kurs specjalny w Londynie o samolotach niemieckich. **W Centrum Wyszkolenia Broni Pancernej i Technicznej w Catterick Camp lub we Włoszech prowadzono kursy pancerne, przeciwpancerne i kierowców. **Radiotelegrafistów i radiomechaników szkolił na własne potrzeby Ośrodek Wyszkoleniowy Sekcji Dyspozycyjnej Sztabu NW. **Kurs "The E&Sphon" prowadzony przez Anglików specjalizował się w środkach łączności ziemia-lotnik (typu Eureka i S-fon) stosowanych przy odbiorach zrzutów. *uzupełniające **Kurs wyrobu materiałów wybuchowych i środków zapalających metodami domowymi był niesamowicie ważny z punktu widzenia walczącego Kraju. **Angielski kurs informacyjno-wywiadowczy dawał znajomość kodów, szyfrów, wyrobu atramentów sympatycznych, pogłębiał znajomość pracy podziemnej i propagandy, zaznajamiał się z niemiecką organizacją. **"Taining in microscopie photography" czyli angielski kurs mikrofotografii. Nie zdobywano tutaj pełnej wiedzy o mikrofotografii, lecz umiejętność posługiwania się nią. **Miesięczny brytyjski kurs dla komandosów dostarczał fachowców wyspecjalizowanych umiejętność w dywersji i sabotażu na obiekty przemysłowe, komunikację kolejową, linie telefoniczne itp. **"Advanced propaganda course" pod tą nazwą krył się kurs czarnej propagandy, obejmujący teorię propagandy, drukarstwo i fotografię. **Najkrótszym kursem był kurs zmiany wyglądu zewnętrznego, trwający od 3 dni do tygodnia. **Oprócz tego skoczkowie przechodzili tzw. "kurs korzonkowy", polegający na bytowaniu przez dłuższy czas na łonie natury i korzystanie tylko z jej zasobów. *Każdy skoczek przygotowywał sobie "legendę" i miał do niej dopasowany zawód, oczywiste było, że nie wszyscy mogą zostać urzędnikami. Stąd skoczkowie uczestniczyli w praktykach w różnych zakładach pracy. Z końcem 1943 r. płk dypl. Leopold Okulicki przystąpił do uruchomienia ośrodka wyszkoleniowego we Włoszech. Była to Baza Nr 10 "Impudent". Na początku następnego roku ośrodek przejął mjr Leopold Krizar. Baza została zorganizowana w niewykończonych budynkach sanatorium w Ostuni, pomiędzy Bari a Brindisi. Szkolenie prowadzone było podobnie jak w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale z programu usunięto kursy uzupełniające. Skoki ćwiczono na lotnisku Campo Cassale w Brindisi. Ostatnikurs odprawowy we Włoszech zakończył się 27 lipca, a Wielkiej Brytanii 21 września 1944 r. Po ukończonym szkoleniu skoczkom wystawiano "cenzurki", czyli opinie o cichociemnych, które drogą radiową trafiały do Kraju i były pomocne Oddziałowi I KG AK przy ustalaniu przydziałów. Po zakończeniu szkolenia i zakwalifikowaniu się na skok skoczek odjeżdżał na stację wyczekiwania, i niecierpliwie czekał na skok do Kraju... Jest to lista 316 cichociemnych którzy złożyli przysięge na Rotę Armii Krajowej i oddali skok nad Ojczyzną. Nie wszystkim im dane było stanąć ponownie na ojczystej ziemi- dziewięciu z nich zgineło w szczątkach rozbitych samolotów lub podczas skoku bojowego nad Polską. #Adrian Florian "Liberator" #Bałuk Stefan "Starba" #Bator Ignacy "Opór" #Bazała Leon "Striwiąż" #Bąkiewicz Zbigniew "Zabawka" #Benedyk Tadeusz "Zahata" #Benrad Adam "Drukarz" #Bernaczyk Kazimierz "Rango" #Betkowski Jacek "Topór" #Biały Jan "Kadłub" #Bichniewicz Jerzy "Błękitny" #Bidziński Niemir "Ziege Karol" #Biedrzycki Stanisław "Opera" #Bielski Romuald "Bej" #Bieniea Jan "Osterba" #Bieżuński Jan "Orzyc" #Bilski Kazimierz "Rum" #Prus Bogusławski Andrzej "Pancerz" #Boryczka Adam "Brona" #Borys Adam "Pług" #Burdziński Tadeusz "Malina" #Busłowicz Michał "Bociek" #Buyno Jerzy "Gżegżółka" #Bystrzycki Przemysław "Grzbiet" #Bzdawka Bernard "Siekiera" #Cetys Teodor "Wiking" #Chmieloch Ryszard "Błyskawica" #Chmielowski Antoni "Wołk" #Chyliński Eugeniusz "Frez" #Cieplik Franciszek "Hatrak" #Czaykowski Andrzej "Garda" #Czepczak-Górecki Bronisław "Zwijak" #Czerwiński Kazimierz "Bryzga" #Człapka Kazimierz "Pionek" #Czuma Józef "Skryty" #Dąbrowski Adam "Puti" #Dekutowski Hieronim "Zapora" #Dmowski Stanisław "Podlasiak" #Dziadosz Rudolf "Zasaniec" #Dzikielewski Feliks "Oliw" #Eckhardt Mieczysław "Bocian" #Emir-Hassan Jerzy "Turek 2" #Farenholc Oskar "Sum" #Fijałka Michał "Kawa" #Flont Władysław "Grandziarz" lub "Grandziarzon" #Fortuna Ludwik "Siła" #Fuhrman Kazimierz "Zaczep" #Gałecki Adolf "Maszop" #Garczyński Marian "Skała" #Gaworski Tadeusz "Lawa" #Gilowski Stanisław "Gotur" #Godzik Władysław "Skrzat" #Golarz-Teleszyński Marian "Góral 2" #Gołębiowski Marian "Ster" #Gołuński Norbert "Bombram" #Górski Jan "Chomik" #Górski Stefan "Brzeg" #Grodzicki Krzysztof "Jabłoń" #Gromnicki Zygmunt "Gula" #Grun Bronisław "Szyb" #Grycz Jan "Dziadzio" #Harasymowicz Stanisław "Lalka" #Hauptman Władysław "Gapa" #Heczko-Kalinowski Gustwa "Skorpion" #Hencel Stanisław "Pik" #Hoffman Wojciech "Bugaj" #Hörl Jan "Frog" #Iglewski Antoni "Ponar" lub "Vanadi" #Ignaszak Stefan "Drozd" #Ipohorski-Lenkiewicz Wiesław "Zagroda" #Iranek-Osmecki Kazimierz "Heller" lub "Makary" #Iszkowski Jerzy "Orczyk" #Jabłoński Bolesław "Kalia" #Jachciński Henryk "Kret" #Jackiewicz Bolesław "Łabędź" #Jagileski Stanisław "Gacek" #Jakubowski Ewaryst "Brat" #Jankowski Stanisław "Burek" #Januszkiewicz Henryk "Spokojny" #Jarosz Janusz "Szermierz" #Jasieński Stefan "Alfa" lub "Urban" #Jastrzębski Antoni "Ugór" #Jaworski Tadeusz "Gont" #Jaworski Tadeusz Stanisław "Bławat" #Jeziorański Zdzisław, Nowak Jan "Zych" #Jokiel Jan "Ligota" #Jurecki Marian Aleksander Józef "Orawa" #Jurkiewicz Longin "Mysz" #Kalenkiewicz Maciej "Kotwicz" #Kamieński Jan "Cozas" #Kamiński Bronisław "Golf" #Kaszyński Eugeniusz "Nurt" #Kazimierczak Stanisław "Ksiądz" #Kiwer Edward "Biegaj" #Klimowicz Władysław "Tama" #Klimowski Tadeusz "Klon" #Klinicki Maksymilian "Wierzba 2" #Klocek-Niewęgłowski Włodzimierz "Garłuch" #Kobyliński Tadeusz "Hiena" #Kobyliński Wacław "Dziad" #Kochański Jan "Jarema" #Kochański Władysław "Bomba" #Kolasiński Stanisław "Ulewa" #Konik Bronisław "Sikora" #Konstanty Ignacy "Szmaragd" #Kontrym Bolesław "Żmudzin" #Kopisto Wacław "Kra" #Koprowski Franciszek "Dąb" #Kossakowski Tadeusz "Krystynek" #Kostuch Tomasz "Bryła" #Kotorowicz Stanisław "Kron" #Kowalik Edward "Ciapciuś" #Kowalski Jerzy "Baba" #Kowalski Ryszard "Benga" #Kozłowski Julian "Cichy" #Kożuchowski Henryk "Hora" #Krajewski Henryk "Trzaska" lub "Wicher" #Krasiński Adam "Szczur" #Krizar Leopold "Czeremosz" #Krokay Walenty "Siwy" #Kryszczukajtis Mirosław "Szary" #Krzymowski Stanisław "Kostka" #Kuczyński Marian "Zwrotnica" #Kujawiński Stanisław "Wodnik" #Kułakowski Aleksander "Rywal" #Kwarciński Mieczysław "Ziut" #Kwiatkowski Bohdan "Lewar" #Lech Jan "Granit" #Lech Włodzimierz "Powiślak" #Leśkiewicz Marian "Wygoda" #Lewandowski ALeksander "Wiechlina" #Lewko Kazimierz "Palec" #Lewkowicz Bronisław "Kurs" #Linopwski Artur "Karp" #Lipiński Wojciech "Lawina" #Luszowicz Zdzisław "Szakal" #Łada Lech "Żagiew" #Łagoda Hieronim "Lak" #Łakomy Albin "Twornik" #Łastowski Zenon "Łobuz" #Łojkiewicz Adolf "Ryś" #Łopianowski Narcyz "Sarna" #Łoś Ezechiel "Ikwa" #Mackus Adma "Prosty" #Majewicz Stefan "Hruby" #Majorkiewicz Felicjan "Iron" #Makagonow Aleksander "Wschód" #Makarenko Anatol "Tłok" #Maksyś Władysław "Azot" #Malik Franciszek "Piorun 2" #Marecki Władysław "Żabik 2" #Marek Jan "Walka" #Marynowski Edmund "Sejm" #Matula Zbigniew "Radomyśl" #Matysko Jan "Oskard" #Mazur Stanisław "Limba" #Messing Janusz "Bekas" #Mich Stefan "Jerz" #Michalczewski Wincenty "Mir" #Miciek Władysław "Młot" #Milewicz Zygmunt "Róg" #Mostowiec Marian "Lis" #Motylewicz Piotr "Grab" lub "Krzemień" #Mrazek Zbigniew "Aminius" #Nadolczak Bruno "Piast" #Nakoniecznikoff-Klukowski Przemysław "Kruk 2" #Niedzielski Rafał "Mocny" #Niemczycki Jerzy "Janczar" #Niepla Kazimierz "Kawka" #Nosek Antoni "Kajtuś" #Nowacki Józef "Horyń" #Nowak Piotr "Oko" #Nowakowski Michał "Harpun" #Nowobilski Tadeusz "Dzwon" #Nowodworski Cezary "Głód" #Nuszkiewicz Ryszard "Powolny" #Odrowąż-Szukewicz Bolesław "Bystrzec" #Okulicki Leopold "Niedźwiadek" lub "Kobra" #Olszewski Stanisław "Bar" #Ossowski Stanisław "Jastrzębiec 2" #Ostrowiński Henryk "Smyk" #Osuchowski Kazimierz "Rosomak" #Paczkowski Alfred "Wania" #Parada Michał "Mapa" #Parczewski Jan "Kraska" #Pentz Karol "Skała 2" #Perekładowski Fliks "Przyjaciel 2" #Peszke Zdzisław "Kaszmir" #Pękała-Górski Mieczysław "Bosak" #Piasecki Zbigniew "Orlik" #Piątkowski Bohdan "Mak" #Pic Witold "Cholewa" #Piekarski Aleksander "Turkuć" #Pieniak Czesław "Bór" #Pijanowski Wacław "Dym" #Pich Adolf "Góra" lub "Dolina" #Piotrowski Edward "Mema" #Piotrowski Julian "Rewera 2" #Piwnik Jan "Ponury" #Pluta Wilhelm "Pion" #Pokładecki Marian "Zoli" #Pokultinis Alfred "Fon" #Policiewicz Zygmunt "Świerk" #Poliszuk Jarosław "Arab" #Polończyk Bolesław "Kryształ" #Pospieszalski Antoni "Curie" #Poznański Jan "Pływak" #Prądzyński Janusz "Trzy" #Przetocki Jacek "Oset" #Przybylik Stefan "Gruch" #Psykała Mieczysław "Kalwadosik" #Pukacki Franciszek "Gzyms" #Rachwał Bronisław "Glin" #Raczkowski Stanisław "Bułany" #Raszplewicz Kazimierz "Tatar 2" #Ratajski Leszek "Żal" #Riedl Adam "Rodak" #Rogowski Jan "Czarka" #Romaszkan Roman "Tatar" #Rossiński Czesław "Kozioł" #Rostek Jan "Dan" #Rostworowski Jan "Mat" #Różycki Jan "Busik" #Rudkowski Roman "Rudy" #Runge Tadeusz "Osa" #Rybka Franciszek "Kula" #Rydzewski Lech "Grom" #Rzepka Kazimierz "Ognik" #Sawicki Zygmunt "Samulik" #Scheller-Czarny Edwin "Fordon" #Seeman Tadeusz "Garbus" #Serafin Jan "Czerchawa" #Serafiński Fryderyk "Drabina" #Sędziak Stanisław "Warta" #Siakiewicz Władysław "Mruk" #Sikorski Zenon "Pożar" #Skowron Marian "Olcha 2" #Skowroński Ryszard "Lechita" #Skowroński Stanisław "Widelec" #Skrochowski Jan Kanty "Ostroga" #Skwierczyński Leopold "Aktor" #Smela Jan "Wir" #Smólski Kazimierz "Sosna" #Sokołowski Jerzy "Mira" #Sokołowski Tadeusz "Trop" #Sokół Tadeusz "Bug 2" #Sołtys Stanisław "Sowa" #Specylak Zbigniew "Tur" #Spychalski Józef "Grudzień" lub "Luty" #Sroczyński Zdzisław "Kompresor" #Starzyński Leszek "Malewa" #Starzyński Tadeusz "Ślepowron" #Stocki Tadeusz "Ćma" #Stołyhwo Olgierd "Stewa" #Stpiczyński Aleksander "Klara" #Straszyński Zdzisław "Meteor" #Strumpf Witold "Sud" #Szczepański Mieczysław "Dębina" #Szewczyk Piotr "Czer" #Szpakowicz Wiesław "Pak" #Szternal Kazimierz "Zryw" #Sztrom Jerzy "Pilnik" #Szubiński Władysław "Dach" #Szwiec Waldemar "Robot" #Szydłowski Adam "Poleszuk" #Szymański Feliks "Boga" #Ściegienny Wincenty "Las" #Śliwa Kazimierz "Strażak" #Śmietanko Władysław "Cypr" #Śmigielski Tadeusz "Ślad" #Świątkowski Andrzej "Amurat" #Tajchman Michał "Mikita" #Tarnawski Aleksander "Upłaz" #Tomaszewski Tadeusz "Wąwóz" #Trojanowski Czesław "Litwos" #Trondowski Stanisław "Grzmot 2" #Trybus Adam "Gaj" #Twardy zbigniew "Trzask" #Uklański Witold "Herold" #Ulm Zygmunt "Szybki" #Walter Jan "Cyrkiel" #Waruszyński Zbigniew "Dewjtis 2" #Wątróbski Józf "Jelito" #Whitehead Alfred "Dolina 2" #Wiącek Jan "Kanarek" #Wiechuła Bernard "Maruda" #Wiechuła Ludwik "Jeleń" #Wierzejewski Tomasz "Zgoda 2" #Wilczewski Michał "Uszka" #Wilczkiewicz Zbigniew "Kij" #Winiarski Zdzisław "Przemynik" #Winter Stanisław "Przemytnik" #Wiszniwski Otton "Topola" #Wiszniowski Roman "Harcerz" #Wiśniewski Władysław "Wróbel" #Witkowski Ludwik "Kosa" #Wolniak Bogusław "Mięta" #Woźniak Jan "Kwaśny" #Zabielski Józef "Żbik" #Zachmast Henryk "Zorza" #Zając Józef "Kolanko" #Zalewski Janusz "Chinek" #Zaorski Wacław "Ryba" #Zapotoczny Stanisław "Płomień" #Zarembski Wiktor "Zrąb" #Zawacka Elżbieta "Zo" #Zawadzki Alfred "Kos" #Zub-Zdanowicz Leonard "Dor" #Zyga Ryszard "Lelum" #Żaak Franciszek "Mamka" #Żabierek Lech "Wulkan" #Żakowicz Józef "Tabu" #Żelechowski Tadeusz "Ring" #Żelkowski Bronisław "Dąbrowa" #Żórawski Bogusław "Mistral" #Żychiewicz Antoni "Przerwa" cichociemni.ovh.org